thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Clayse Harlaw
Clayse Harlaw was the lord reaver of the island of Harlaw. He was known as a fearsome reaver and the original instigator for the War of the Trident. Biography It was a dark and stormy night in the year 262 AA when the castle of Ten Towers was rudely awoken by loud screaming, lady Harlaw had started giving labor. After a short but intense labor loud cries of a baby boy could be heard throughout the halls. When lord Harik Harlaw held his firstborn son in his arms and looked at the child's piercing blue eyes he knew that the child would be marked for greatness. Clayse Harlaw showed martial prowess early on in his youth when he beat up the butcher's son at the age of seven after the butcher's boy had insulted one of young Clayse's friends, Bryen due to his frail stature. Harik was impressed that Clayse could have taken down such a larger and stronger opponent than him. Shortly thereafter Harik would start teaching the boy everything that had to do with reaving, such as seafaring and using a sword in combat. Years passed and everyday Clayse trained with his father until his untimely death in the year 279 due to a sudden storm which capsized Harik's ship and send him and most of his men to the halls of the Drowned God making Clayse the new lord Harlaw at age 17. After hearing about his father's death Clayse went out on a reaving and did not return for two moons, when he came back he had battle scars and a good amount of loot to show for it. He also brought a girl with him named Raina, nobody knew exactly where she was from but she was a strong woman and Clayse was madly in love with her and married her shortly after his eighteenth name day. Clayse's only child was born on 284 AA. It was a boy whom Clayse named Culler who seemed to have the same piercing blue eyes as his father. The following year Clayse left to join The Great Reaving. During The Great Reaving lord Harlaw made a name for himself as a fearsome reaver as he terrorized the lands of house Crane, taking what they pleased and killing any who stood in their way. Most were intimidated enough by lord Harlaw's stature and reputation however that they would not dare and defy him and his men. Due to his success Clayse started to get arrogant and outstayed his welcome. He was eventually pushed back by a combined Rowan, Roxton, Webber and Osgrey force. Something that he still regrets to this day as many of his men died. When Harlaw returned he was hailed as a hero, but his happiness would last for a short time as his wife would fall ill and be bedridden for almost a year before passing away. Clayse stayed at his wife's side for the entire time and after he watched her pass he locked the doors to her chamber and mourned by her dead body for several days before finally unlocking the door. Lord Harlaw has not remarried to this day but has had several bastard sons and daughters. Two of which he has legitimized, much to the disdain of his true-born son Culler. After hearing about king Goodbrother's illness in 290 AA, lord Harlaw set out to make a name for himself by reaving the coast of the Riverlands. Clayse and his forces were met with the forces of Justyn and Tommen Fletcher. Clayse and his men butchered the 500 knights the Fletcher boys had brought with him. Lord Harlaw himself fought through the Fletcher ranks, eager to get his prize. He fought both Fletcher's at the same time. Tommen was the first to fall after Harlaw disemboweled the young boy with a slash from Nightfall. Enraged by this event Justyn fought tooth and nail against the Ironborn, Harlaw was almost defeated, a large scar running over his eye would be a nasty reminder to never underestimate an opponent. After a long fight Harlaw won after carefully avoiding a strike from the young prince and separating his head from his body. Clayse would take both Justyn's and Tommen's head back with him as prizes, both are now a permanent decoration on lord Harlaw's chair back at Ten Towers. After several more successful raids Harlaw was eventually pushed back onto the sea by Mallister forces. The damage had already been done however and lord Harlaw had unknowingly started a large war which saw the destruction of large portions of the Riverlands. Lord Harlaw has remained quiet for the next several years with the occasional raid, rebuilding his ranks and gathering his strength as his eyes are set on the Seastone Throne. Recent events 285 AA Clayse leaves for The Great Reaving 286 AA Raina dies, Clayse is inconsolable. 290 AA Clayse accidentally starts the War of the Trident after killing Justyn and Tommen Fletcher. 298 AA Clayse has been biding his time and rebuilding his strength and fleet. Family tree Hadrik Harlaw (d. 279) Lady Harlaw (b. 232) Clayse Harlaw (b. 262) Culler Harlaw (b. 284) Riana nee Harlaw (b. 260, d. 286) Catryn Harlaw nee Drumm (b. 264 AA) Tarner Harlaw (b. 266 AA) Supporting characters Bryen, best friend: Castellan Tarner Harlaw, younger brother: Reaver Aeron, Swornsword Warrior (swords) Mortin, friend/swornsword. Bastion Darryl, spymaster Executioner Category:Westeros Category:Ironborn Category:Iron Islands Category:House Harlaw